


Music Classico

by Eldhoron



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Classical Music, Elves, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Married Life, Married Men, Mild Smut, My First AO3 Post, Valinor, fade to black sex scene, formal kink, pash - Freeform, thousands of years after Rotk, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhoron/pseuds/Eldhoron
Summary: Elros the Guard and his lover decide to have some stress relief. Set thousands of years after the elves sail from Middle-Earth. AU timeline in my own Valinorian land.





	Music Classico

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this sort of fiction. I have had these two together in my head for a long time...

“You are going to have to move the table,” Elros commented with a smirk.

His husband did not catch the glimmer of amusement. Celebruin unceremoniously pushed the oak table across the ebon panelled floors into the hallway by the rich staircase leading up to their room. He would probably regret the position of the piece of the furniture later on but in any case… They had used it before for that… purpose. He smiled with an animalistic gleam in his jade eyes before straightening and admiring their work. Their small, dim main room was empty now, the wide space ready for what he and Elros had decided to do today. “I think that is good for now?” Celebruin asked, turning to meet his dark elf’s aqua gaze.

He couldn’t resist staring as his mate surveyed the room, feigning so easily nonchalance. Celebruin had none such control. His instincts were slowly rising to a steady burn. His eyes travelled down Elros’ slim, built body. It was covered in a richly made navy tunic and black trousers. His shining jet boots made Celebruin ride even higher. He wanted to rip them off and suck on the perfect toes they protected… He raised his eyes suddenly, feeling a burn flourish on his cheeks suddenly. His lover had asked him something. Luckily Elros was forgiving.

“I said, what do you want to listen to?” Elros asked, making his way so confidently to the large music player by the fireplace. His boots clicked perfectly on the hard wood floor. He turned his back to his husband so the other could not see his smug grin. He could feel the other trying to focus. “Well?” Elros asked raising one eyebrow and glancing at Celebruin from the side.

Celebruin stammered out the first song to come to mind. It was a pleasant melody, one Celebruin liked to listen to especially when he was working, but the sound of the notes as Elros started the machine were hollow today.

When Elros approached him with that supressed smile of his, Celebruin doubted they would be able to make it through the entire piece before both of them were growling against the wall.

 _Vala, we shall see,_ Celebruin thought to himself as Elros touched him, arranging himself into a classical dancing posture.  

The two swept into the music. It was easier than he thought. Falling into the groove of the melody with Elros leading him. He immediately realised that this… this was what he had been needing. His old elf may have been wise indeed. He smiled, meeting Elros’ sea-coloured eyes. The passion was still there but the distraction of saying in tune with his lover was a relief.

Elros gave the flame-haired ellon a warm smile. Now that he was moving, deftly following the music with his feet, it was easier to focus on his task. He wanted to at least get through this piece before he relented to the deep-seated heat flickering in the pit of his stomach.

Their two bodies moving in fluid tandem grew in intensity as the musical composition peaked at its bridge. Elros inhaled sharply as his husband suddenly took the lead. A flame ignited between the two, instantly changing the atmosphere.

Caught in the passion of the instruments, Celebruin was finally broken. The sensation of Elros’ covered form gliding over him was what pushed Celebruin back to his carnal mindset. His strong hands slid downwards, resting on Elros’ waist. He tilted his head to brush his lips over Elros’ hot mouth, the gentle kiss quickly turning to something more ravenous.

Elros did not break the pash as his hand groped its way up to Celebruin’s scalp. He pulled a handful of luscious hair into his fist. Celebruin’s respondent growl sent shivers down his spine. The overpowering scent of his husband engulfed him. The thick aroma of leather was so quintessentially _Celebruin_.

“I love you.” The husky whisper was followed by another deep plunge into Elros’ heated mouth. Their tongues darted with one another. His erection was quickly hardening, becoming a painful hindrance in his trousers. He upped the ante, pressing on the other’s hips, forcing the other to step back.

Elros gave, backing up hard into the wall. His heart was pounding. He couldn’t help himself and ground his own stony pelvis into Celebruin’s, eliciting a sigh and a rush of chills from the other. Celebruin’s lusty eyes fluttered shut as Elros slowly rotated his hips. He halted to lean into his lover’s neck and breathe a whisper. “Show me.”


End file.
